New In Town
by amberyroselike
Summary: When There Are THREE New Boys In Town And Two Girls Are Out Looking For Magical Guys And Drag There Friend Along..What Will Happen? Hmm..Read To Find Out, REVIEW PLEASE :


**Another Story!!**

**Arnt I Great!!**

**anywho**

**Enjoy.**

**I Dont Own Any Of Them..Unfortunatly...**

* * *

**BPOV**

My alarm buzzed waking me up, I sighed, I hated waking up in the morning, suddenly my phone rang, I looked at the called id, it was Alice, my best friend, I reached out and answered the phone

"Morning alice"

"BELLA!! You ARE awake then, me and rose are coming over to dress you"

"Alice, please just let me dress my self, PLEASE"

"No, the two guys me and rose met at the weekend are starting at our school today and we all need to look our best"

"But alice, I have nobody to impress, there is no point"

"Yes there is, they have a brother"

"But alice.."

BEEP

She hung up!!

I sighed and got up to have a shower. As soon as I felt the hot water on my back I relaxed, and I thought about my best friends alice and rose. Ive always been best friends with them ever since primary school, and we always will be.

Alice is small and has short hair that goes out in random places but looks amazing, she's sooo pretty and is obsessed with fashion and playing bella Barbie, and rose, well shes got the body any girl would kill for and has natural blonde hair which waves gently down her back.

Well me, Im don't look a thing like either of them, I have brown hair and eyes and I wouldn't call myself pretty but alice and rose are always arguing with that, in the end I give up and say sure whatever you say alice cause otherwise she literally attacks you.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me just as I heard a knock on the door, I called down saying the door was open and then suddenly there was alice and rose running up the stairs to my room. Luckily Charlie my dad had already gone to work. They stampeded into my room with bags in there hands.

I must have had a look of shock on my face because rose said "calm down bella, were just going to dress you up all pretty for school"

And then alice appeared in my door way and called me into my room. I stepped inside and found that there was a lot more bags then I thought.

I gasped as alice appeared as my eyes were searching over my now bag filled room.

She dragged me over to the chair in front of my mirror and pushed me down.

"alice why do you have all these bags, we are just going to school, I only need one outfit"

"don't be silly bella, we are going out later remember, me and rose got invited by those guys"

"but im not invited"

"not yet"

I rolled my eyes, alice always had a strange sense when something was going to happen, and strangely it always does.

Rose pulled a pair of curlers out of one of the bags and handed them to alice, who instantly plugged them in and started. I relaxed in my chair and let them get on with it, ive learned that's the easiest way. Lets just say that they don't go down without a fight.

*

"TA DA" alice shouted in my ear as she forced me to look in the mirror to look at what they had just done to me.

I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked amazing!

My hair was curled and framing my face which had light make-up on, my eyelashes were dark from mascara and eyeliner and my face just had a small amount of blusher on. I was wearing a deep blue t-shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of silver pumps, I was also wearing a locket that went down to my bellybutton and silver bangles and I giant silver ring on one of my fingers on my right hand.

"alice, rose, I look amazing!"

"we know" they said in synchronisation.

I looked over they're clothes, rose was wearing a white dress with an heart shaped neck line and the dress was just floating a bit higher than above her knees. Her hair was straight today and she was wearing a golden necklace with random shapes and patterns hanging from the bottom, and alice was also wearing a dress that was purple with a round neckline and the same necklace as rose. Alice was wearing some gold stilettos and rose was wearing flats like mine but in gold instead of silver.

"so do you!" I gasped out

They both laughed and we grabbed out bags ready for school. We went out and got in Alice's yellow porshe. Rose in the passenger seat and me in the back.

We arrived at school in record time and parked next to a silver Volvo which had also just arrived. Three boys stepped out. The first had loads of muscle and was the biggest. Rose walked over to him and gave him a hug.

The second was blond and about my height he didn't have as much muscle as the first but still had muscle and alice ran to him and grabbed his hand.

I then got out of the car and looked at the third boy, and gasped, he was breathtakingly beautiful, he had tousled bronze hair which he ran his fingers through and green eyes. He wasn't as big built as the first like the second but had muscle still; he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a v neckline.

He suddenly turned and looked at me and caught me staring .I blushed and looked down. But then looked up again, and he was still staring at me and he suddenly smiled a crooked smile which was so beautiful I could have died happy right there right now.

Then alice and the second boy came over and I dragged my eyes away from this beautiful bronze haired boy to stare at alice.

"hey bella, this is jasper" she said pointing to the blond boy next to her.

"hello" jasper said shyly.

I smiled and said "hey jasper"

Suddenly alice called rose to come over and we all turned to stare at them. They were kissing passionately, I blushed and looked down, and a minute later they were beside us smiling.

"Hey im Emmett!!" the boy rose had been kissing said to me waving.

I Laughed, "hey Emmett"

Then jasper said "and that's Edward" he said nodding towards the bronze haired boy.

Alice and rose said hello and then we all started walking towards the school.

The boy Edward ended up standing next to me.

"hello" I said shyly.

"heya" his voice was so amazing. I thought blushing.

The day went by slowly and we all met up at lunch and I had struggled to keep my eyes off of Edward, but he was always looking at me as well, I should have been creeped out, but instead I was flattered.

We then headed off towards our lessons, I had biology next and alice and rose weren't in my class. I walked there by myself.

I sat down on my usual seat by myself in the class, my desk was in the middle of the class and I had an empty desk. Just then Edward walked into the classroom, just then I noticed the way he walks, it was so...wow. That is the only word for it. He walked over to the teacher and handed him a slip, as the teacher looked over it his eyes swept across the room and stopped on me and then a grin spread on his face, I blushed and looked down, letting my hair cover my face and I smiled. WAIT WAIT STOP, I have only just met this boy and im happy he saw me!! Just because hes beautiful and his eyes are amazingly green like emeralds….STOP…im going forward to fast!!

The teacher then pointed at the empty seat next to me and Edward nodded slowly dragging his eyes away from mine. He took his slip of paper back and walked over to the seat next to me, pulled the chair out and sat down.

I turned my head and look into his eyes he was staring down at me. He cleared his throat and turned to the teacher which had already started talking without me noticing, but as I turned I realised my mouth was hanging open. I quickly composed myself and turned.

The lesson carried on and i didn't know what Mr. Baker was talking about. I quickly snuck a quick glance at Edward and discovered he was staring at me as well. I blushed turning about 50 shades of red and looked to the front.

The lesson ended and we both got up and stared at each other and then he smiled and walked away. I stood there watching him walk until Mr. Baker asked what I was doing, I blushed apologised and walked out, Alice was standing outside the door waiting for me.

"Finally, what were you doing In there? Everyone else left minutes ago"

"Sorry I was ...Err …packing my books away"

And we set off to gym. Alice was talking about jasper, asking me of her opinion on him. I told her he seemed nice and she laughed and said

"I know right, hes amazing"

We arrived at gym and got changed, we were doing badminton and as everyone knew I was dangerous to them all.

We had to pair up and of course me and alice went together. Class soon ended and we got changed and went to the car, the guys were there and alice went to jasper and rose went to Emmett to say goodbye, me and Edward stood there awkward like me and he nodded and got into the drivers seat of his car.

"hey bella" Emmett called, his booming voice echoing everywhere

"erm…yea?"

"wanna come with us tonight?, eddie boy needs a date" he said laughing.

"SHE WOULD LOVE TOO!!" Alice screamed right in jaspers ear. He leaned away covering his ears.

Emmett laughed and got into the car soon followed by jasper. We then got into Alice's porshe soon after and went back to mine.

Alice forced her to let her get me ready and I surprisingly agreed.

*

We later piled into the car, I was wearing a strapless white dress with a big blue ribbon with a bow just above my waist I was wearing matching blue pumps because I had refused the high heels, (doesn't alice know im barley able to walk normally!!) and a blue ring exactly the same as my silver one earlier my hair is still curly but now piled on top of my head with a few strands down the each side of my face. Alice was wearing a black dress and black stilettos and rose was wearing a red dress and matching stilettos like alice.

We sat in my house waiting because the boys were coming to collect us.

*knock knock*

Finally!! They arrived Rose got up and answered the door and all three of the boys came in. Jasper walked over to Alice who stood up when they came in. Emmett and Rosalie were standing with there arms around each other and Edward….well…Edward….he looked amazing…all the guys were wearing suits but different tops underneath Edward was wearing a grey suit and the same black top as earlier, obviously not wanting to look too dressed up.

He caught me staring AGAIN! Oh My Goshness!! I must have blushed at least 1000 shades of red because Emmett suddenly started laughing and saying

"Gosh Bella, you look like a tomato in a dress!! BAHAHAHAHAHA"

Rose smacked him in the back of the head and everyone laughed and I blushed some more.

"Are we gunna go or what?" Jasper called out

So we went outside to the front. Luckily Charlie was on a business trip for the next week, because im not sure he would have approved of this outing.

Rose got in Emmett's car and Alice went into jaspers car, I stood there staring, wondering where I should go when Edward suddenly said…

"Want a ride in my car?" he nodded towards the Volvo.

I nodded gulping.

We got into the car and as I turned to put the seatbelt in I caught a whiff of what the car smelt amazing!! What is that? Its like honey and chocolate and so many other things and the aroma was delicious! I turned back and looked at Edward, he was staring at me again, I blushed and turned to the side window next to me. The other two cars had already pulled away.

"where are we going this evening?" I asked.

"just to a restaurant in Port Angeles" he replied staring into my eyes again and then surprise flashed across his face and then he dragged his eyes away from me.

The car journey was tense, I had this urge that wouldn't go away; I wanted to reach out and touch his face. I had to look away otherwise I was sure I would reach out and do it.

When we arrived the rest were standing outside waiting for us both. We walked over there and Alice automatically took my arm and jasper had her other side rose took my other side with Emmett on her arm, leaving Edward on the outside,

"Haha, Eddie, you have nobody to join up with!" Emmett joked.

"You can hold on to my arm if you like Edward" Jasper said barely holding in his laughter. Jasper let out a small girly giggle and we all burst out laughing.

"Erm sorry jasper but you seem to have a date with you already" Edward replied sarcastically.

Alice realised this, stopped laughing and hit jasper playfully on his arm.

Jasper laughed "Sorry Alice"

We reached the restaurant and jasper asked for a table for six. We all sat down, jasper on my left side and Edward on my right. We looked over the menu and I decided on mushroom ravioli and coke to drink. As we waited rose asked the boys what it was like on their first day at school

"it was ok, some of the teachers were pushovers though, don't see why they went into teaching really…" jasper replied.

"Your school sucks….nobody is as cool as me!!" Emmett practically shouted to the restaurant

We all laughed and then I turned to Edward expecting his answer

"It was good, I liked biology" he said grinning and then taking a sip of his drink.

I blushed and wondered if it was because of me, but it couldn't have been…I mean, it must be just his, I dunno, favourite subject or something.

We finished our meals, ate desert and then left. We got back into the car and then I suggested that we all come back to mine to hang out for a bit. So we drove back to mine and talked for a while until Emmett asked about why Edward likes biology so much.

"Erm… I just like that class" he said blushing.

"No you don't you hate that class, remember at our old school, that's the class you have ALWAYS hated!!" jasper spoke his voice getting louder and louder the whole time

"Well, its good here…" he said defensive now

"but-" jasper was cut short by Edward

"Shouldn't we be going now, its getting late and you promised to be back by 10"

"OH MY GOSHNESS YES!!" Emmett shouted, his voice echoing around the house.

"well, it seems like we are going then" jasper said taking his hands away from his ears as he spoke.

The guys got up and left.

Rose yawned,

"Hey, is it ok if I can stay here tonight? Im so tired and I don't think I can drive home"

"Yea sure, nobody is here to argue"

"Ooh, and me please" Alice said all excited

"Both of you can"

"That means we can dress you tomorrow!!" Alice squealed.

*

The next morning, tired and groggy and looked around my room and saw Rose and Alice…Why Are…..OH YES, The date!! Wow, Edward is so HOT….WHOA, did I say that?

BUT he is SO worth it…..

Just then my alarm went off…DARN, alice has woke up…

"BELLA"

"…Alice.."

"O.M.G"

"Err Alice… What are we talking about?"

"Bella….LAST NIGHT"

Just then Rose sat up

"DEAR GOD, NOBODY CAN SLEEP IN THE ROOM WITH YOU GUYS!!"

"IT WAS ALICE!!!"

"BELLA!! Anyway…. Wasn't last night GREAT!!"

"Don't Shout!!"

"Bella!" Alice spoke sternly

"What!" I said blushing

Alice and rose both stared at me in a way that made me think they thought I was mad.

"Admit it" Rose spoke softly

"Err…."

"YOU DO, YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!!"

"Alice, I Said don't shout!"

"BELLA" They both shouted at me

"OK, Ok….Yea…I Suppose I do…"

Alice squealed

"well, that only means one thing…."

I dreaded the next two words

"BELLA BARBIE!!"

*


End file.
